Gone When He Was So Young
by NeverLookBackSamurai
Summary: He never dreamt it'd be that way. He lost any chance to see him once again. Now his new partner gives him something he will remember forever. Implied DeixSaso Slight DeixTobi. Oneshot


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto or any characters affiliated therewith. Neither do I own "Gone So Young" or any material related to Amber Pacific in any form.

* * *

_I never dreamt it'd be this way  
I've lost any chance for me to say  
To say that I miss you, say that I love you  
Will someone please tell me I'm okay…_

Deidara had locked himself in his room for three days straight when he heard the news about his Sasori-danna. Though they didn't voice it aloud, the other Akatsuki members were worried about the normally goofy blonde, especially Tobi, Deidara's new partner.

_I wasn't prepared for what's to come  
A life made of memories gone so young  
And now I'm regretting all I've done  
But in your heart know that I'm with you all along…_

"Deidara-sempai?" Tobi stood outside the blonde's door, softly rapping on the lacquered wood. Silence. Frowning, the masked Akatsuki opened the door to find absolute darkness.

"D-Deidara-sempai?" he repeated, voice shaking as he fumbled to find a light switch.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight…_

He remembered his danna. He remembered the way the puppet master made him feel as he kissed him. Now he would never feel those cold, unfeeling lips he loved so much on his own again. Deidara looked up from where he lay face down on Sasori's bed to see an orange mask peering in through the crack in the door.

"Leave me alone, un!" he screamed, burying his face back in the pillow, trying in vain to catch the strong wooden scent of his lover.

_I never thought that this could go  
And take me away from all I know  
And leave me to think I'm on my own  
But your love will take me, you were the one..._

Tobi rushed over to his partner, trying to disentangle the distraught blonde from the pillow.

"Deidara-sempai! There's nothing you can do!" the boyish criminal shouted, dragging the Iwa ninja to the floor. Finally, Deidara gave up and sobbed hysterically in Tobi's arms. Not knowing what else to do, Tobi stroked the blonde's silky hair and his sobs began to quiet.

_...Who sat through nights  
You held me tight  
And made sure I'm okay  
And I thank you for the love you gave to me…_

"Deidara-sempai, Sasori will always be with you. Here," he whispered, prodding the blonde's chest gently. "And you've got Tobi. Tobi will support you and be by your side to help you through everything. Alright?"

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright  
I'm in your heart tonight..._

_Tonight..._

The Iwa ninja wished Sasori were there, wished it was he who was holding him instead of the too-innocent Tobi. But he heard the truth behind the masked man's words and reluctantly accepted them. His eye red and puffy from crying, Deidara looked up.

"… Alright, un."

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright…_

Tobi helped the blonde stand up on wobbly legs and sat him down on his bed before briefly leaving the room.

"Tobi will be right back." True to his word, Tobi came back in less than a minute, holding a tray with freshly brewed tea and a teacup. He then proceeded to wrap a blanket around Deidara before handing him the cup of steaming tea.

"What was that for, un?" the blonde asked, his voice still shaking as Tobi slowly removed his mask.

_Wherever you go, I will be waiting  
Whenever you call, I will be there  
Whatever it takes, I'll make your darkest days so bright…_

"…Tobi sees Deidara-sempai hurting inside, where Tobi cannot reach with the help of medic nins," he said after a pause. "So, Tobi tries to help Deidara-sempai through comforting words and actions. Everything heals with time…"

_And if I should fall, I know you're waiting  
And if I should call, I know you're there  
If ever you cry just know  
I'm in your heart tonight..._

"Tobi… Thank you, un," Deidara stared into the amber liquid as if he was trying to find the answer to bring Sasori back. Tobi turned to face the blonde and gave him a small, sad smile.

"Love does funny things to you, Deidara-sempai," he whispered, removing his gloves so he could repaint his nails.

_I'm in your heart tonight…_

* * *

A/N: Oh the fluffiness! My apologies for this highly random angst fic.


End file.
